Plans
by CMemlovr
Summary: A retrospective look at the series as a whole, heavy on A/R (I'm a shipper!), and generally more of a descriptive piece. I hope you enjoy it - and please R&R!


Sometimes, things don't go as planned. Someone will fall in love with the person whose affections have chased them for years; only to find that at the last moment they've shifted – found a new target. Sometimes, things work out better than planned – after having deviated significantly from the original plan. Life is messy. Life is…well, it is what it is, really. It can be thought of as certain that the Capricans hadn't expected their lives to take a sharp turn for the worse when the Cylons attacked. It can be expected that none of the colonies had _planned _for a Cylon attack. Yet it happened.

And now, the last remainders of humanity – the last proof of the fact that humans actually exist – meander through space, seemingly with no plan. Head of the whole, plan-less operation: Admiral William Adama, and the-should-really-have-been-decommissioned- Battlestar Galactica. Although, one can't really lay all of the leadership credit on Adama's shoulders, however it was rather _unplanned_ for President Laura Roslin to enter the scene. Rather unexpected too. With all matters resolved regarding power-struggles and fights for fleet leadership, the only problems faced by the fleet's leaders are really _internal._

Laura Roslin had never planned on falling in love – had never wanted to fall in love. Love is dangerous and messy – and above all, it can reveal one's deepest vulnerabilities. Just thinking about love is enough to drive Laura to the opposite direction – she has enough on her mind without adding the fatal mix of attraction and emotion to her plate, thank you very much. Yet, she can't deny that it's there. The attraction, that is. Every time she chances a sweeping look over Admiral Adama's admittedly handsome (some may dispute this) figure and face, she feels the fluttering sensation of a million butterflies, gently unfurling their wings inside her stomach. His eyes turn to hers in amusement – she's sure that he knows that she knows her feelings – and all at once, the world comes to stop. She's faced Cylon attacks minutes into her fragile presidency, has been sent to the brig by the same gentleman that has her unwavering attention, and has even traversed the surface of two highly unpleasant planets in less than optimum physical condition – yet nothing compares to the undeniable danger and thrill she feels in defying fleet needs by allowing herself an attraction to Admiral Adama.

On his part, Bill can't say that he hasn't noticed the President's recent attentions –he also can't say that he hasn't enjoyed them immensely. For years he had found himself attempting to oppress a niggling attraction to the red-haired vixen that lay beneath the Presidential mask. Oh, don't get me wrong- he loves the President herself far more than the average patriot – but he can't help but prefer _Laura_ to _Madame President_. To be perfectly honest, so does Laura. Though his attraction had easily been dampened by staging a military uprising and the declaration of martial law, it rose quickly and fiercely to the surface on Kobol – threatening to scorch him as he made peace with Laura. Because that's who she was on Kobol , Laura. Not the President of the twelve Colonies. Not the Dying Leader from Pythia. Laura -just Laura Roslin. It was brief, but it was there. For days to come, he would hang on to that delicate insight into the President, and then, he would find himself falling even harder – even deeper – for the President, for Laura, for all of her. He found himself wishing harder than ever for her cure, and when it was found, he pounced on it like a hungry lion – wishing for more time with her, allowing him a little more time for cowardice before he confesses his long standing attraction.

Sometimes, plans go awry, only to turn out better than initially laid out. It took three years after Laura's first near-death encounter with cancer for her to realise that those _feelings_ she'd had for Adama all along had only been one thing – Love. She hadn't planned on experiencing it, yet here it was, rearing its faithful and irrepressible head. Strangely, she cherished every last minute of it.

_**A/N: So...here it is! My first BSG fanfic, a quick retrospective/introspective look at the series from the A/R point of view. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and please review!**_


End file.
